Choice Between Lives
by Amaya Rayne
Summary: Legolas takes in a young human after finding her in the woods. Would he be able to return her to her true home if he needed to? What does his fate hold? Little does he know the child may be his death.(Story better than summery)
1. Chapter One

A/N: I am glad I have gotten your attention in reading this masterpiece (no I'm just kidding, it's no where near a masterpiece). I personally don't like people who tell people to review their pieces so I refrain from doing it. As you might have noticed, with my two most recent stories I have currently received no reviews (probably cuz they suck). I would very much appreciate hearing from you, although I am not going to ask that you do email me.  
  
You can find out more about my other stories in my new extensive bio! Lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Middle-Earth or the "nouns" in it. They belong to Tolkien. I do not own any of the Disney themes or characters that I occasionally mention in the story. Those belong to Walt Disney. Pretty much all I own are Kama, Ari, and Milo.  
  
Pronunciations: these are optional, but here if you want to know how I say them.  
  
Kama: (Kay-ma)  
  
Ari: (Air-ee)  
  
Milo: (My-low)  
  
I will add to this list as the list of characters grows (or least try to).  
  
Now I would like you to sit back and enjoy my story!  
Chapter One  
  
It was more than just an ordinary day. He sensed it in the air, although he knew not what was different. The Mirkwood forest was well lit from the sun just to the east. It was quiet except for the soft singing of the birds above, making it a peaceful and pleasant day. Not a cloud was seen in the sky.  
  
The elf walked expressionless, staring around him. Inside he was smiling, but he did not feel like plastering this emotion on his face.  
  
A soft sound reached his ears. He kept walking, but the smile within him diminished and he concentrated on the sound. It was almost as if a small child was crying. But there hadn't been children in Mirkwood for years. As far as he knew, he was the youngest in the city.  
  
The crying was growing slightly nearer. He searched with his elven eyes behind and into trees to find the source. But whatever was creating the sound was no where to be found. He had just about given up when he noticed a small shadow in the path just ten feet or so ahead. Quietly, he walked over to the person. There, a small human girl sat huddled against a large oak. Her head was buried in the drawn up knees and her arms hugging them tightly.  
  
Stopping and proceeding to kneel by the girl, he startled her. Her crying ceased and a tear stained face emerged. Her brown eyes held tears yet to fall and stared at him, frightened.  
  
"Are you lost, little one?" he asked her softly.  
  
She moved her hands to the ground and started to inch away from him. Placing a gentle hand on her arm, he continued.  
  
"Please, do not be afraid. I will not harm you."  
  
She did not listen, let alone show any signs of understanding.  
  
"Do you understand Common-Language?"  
  
She nodded slightly, but continued, trying to get up.  
  
"Good. Then tell me, do you speak it?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," the girl, no more than six human years old muttered.  
  
"Okay." he said aloud then thought silently, 'How gain a child's trust?' "Are you hungry?"  
  
He moved his hands to his pack, not taking his eyes away from the child. She tensed up as his hand disappeared into the bag. He pulled out his uneaten breakfast of two slices of bread. Holding them out to her in offering, he watched her eyes travel from the food to him. He could tell she wasn't supposed to accept, but she had to be really hungry because in the end, she carefully snatched the bread and took a bite.  
  
The bread was quickly consumed. She seemed to have eased up a bit, so Legolas tried to figure out who she was.  
  
"What is your name, little one?"  
  
"Kama."  
  
"What are you doing in the woods alone?"  
  
She paused; a few tears fell down her cheeks. "With my sister. Playing."  
  
"Your sister is here?" he asked looking around. "Where is she?"  
  
Turning his eyes back to Kama, he noticed her shrug and curl up crying again.  
  
"Shh.Shh.it's okay." He tried to comfort her. "How about we go to my city and get you something to eat. Your sister might be there waiting for us."  
  
Kama started rocking and her silent sobs increased. He rubbed her hair, trying to calm her. Kama tipped over and laid against his chest. The elf, shocked and uncomfortable, relaxed when he noticed the sniffles had ceased and the child asleep. Gently, he picked her up into his arms and headed towards Mirkwood palace.  
  
~~~  
  
"I found her out in the forest crying. I think she got lost and parted from her sister when they were playing a game," Legolas whispered to his father while they stared at the sleeping girl from the doorway of the room.  
  
"How did you come across this hypothesis?"  
  
"The only things I got out of her was her name: Kama, and 'with my sister playing'."  
  
"Did you search for her sister?"  
  
"No I--"  
  
"Legolas! How could you be so foolish? You have just kidnapped a small human child--"  
  
"It was for her own good!"  
  
"-while her sister is most likely frantically searching for her!"  
  
"I had walked for a good hour in the area before finding her. There was no sign of anyone. I heard nothing besides the crying from the child." Legolas lowered his voice to a whisper when the child stirred. "I don't think she is within five miles. Either the child wandered far or her sister went for help."  
  
Thandruil considered this for a moment. "Where could they be from?" he wondered aloud. "There isn't a human civilization within." He trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
"Do you really think they have traveled all the way from Rohan?"  
  
"It is most unlikely, but where else could they be from?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He shot up and reached for his bedside where his sword lay. "What happened?" he asked frantically while visually searching the room, his sword ready to attack.  
  
"Your reflexes have far reached their limit. Soon no one will be able to sneak up on you or wake you without being mortally wounded," the king said with a chuckle.  
  
"Very funny," Legolas muttered. "What is so urgent you need to wake me from my slumber?"  
  
"Oh!" his father turned serious, remembering why he came. "The child called Kama is awake. She is scared to death and I thought maybe you could calm her."  
  
"Me? I have never been around children let alone handle them. You have raised them, you have experience, you do it!"  
  
"It.it was quite long ago since you were her age. And-and humans are very different at this age then elves are," he stuttered, as if looking for an excuse.  
  
"I doubt that," Legolas muttered under his breath as he stood and grabbed a clean tunic to change into. "I'll be right there."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hello," Legolas whispered as he knelt by her bed. He dismissed the guards and his father with a wave of his hand. He did not want them there is this got ugly.  
  
He big brown eyes looked at him innocently. Her hands were white because she was clutching the blanket. He gently unpeeled one and grasped it, trying to get her to relax.  
  
"This is my home. I have brought you here to help you." She blinked and he smiled. She was an adorable child. "My name is Legolas. You do not need to be frightened."  
  
"Are you a boy?" she asked quietly.  
  
Legolas chuckled and his smile widened. "Yes."  
  
"Then why is your hair so long? And blonde?"  
  
"That's how elves hair is."  
  
She gasped. "You're an elf? Do you have pointy ears and work in Santa's workshop?"  
  
'Santa. Never heard of that character.' "Um, I have pointy ears," he moved his hair to show her and a smile spread across her face. "But I do not work for Santa."  
  
"Oh." The smile disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
She nodded vigorously.  
  
"Okay." He started to get up, but her hand gripped his finger. Her eyes showed fright.  
  
"Please don't leave," she whispered.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere," he said as he pealed her tiny fingers from his. He stood and walked to the door. Sticking his head out, he got the attention of the nearest guard. "Can you go fetch a breakfast for our guest?" The guard looked at him curiously. "Thanks." Legolas smiled before disappearing back into the room.  
  
"It's alright, I'm here," he said to Kama pulling up a chair to the bedside. Silence stretched until Legolas thought of something to ask. "So how old are you?"  
  
"Five," she said proudly holding up a hand.  
  
"Wow.five.you're really young, aren't you?" He could not even comprehend being five years old again.  
  
"Nu-uh!" She said in an angry voice. "I'm a big girl!"  
  
Legolas chuckled, but nodded. "Of course, of course, my mistake."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Hmm.three thousand, two hundred, and three I think."  
  
She giggled. "Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yes huh," he said mimicking her.  
  
"No, actually he is three thousand, two hundred and ninety-one," said a voice behind him. Legolas turned to find his father carrying a tray of food towards the bed. He looked back to Kama who had sunk into the comforter, only her eyes peeking from under it.  
  
"Kama, this is my father. He is king of this city."  
  
She pulled the comforter down to her chin, speaking to Legolas. "King? Like the Lion King?"  
  
Legolas, confused shook and nodded his head, unsure of how to answer. He looked to his father, but he shrugged having no idea.  
  
"Do you not have a king where you come from?"  
  
"Uh-uh," she replied shaking her head. "We have Mr. President Bush. Milo says he's a bad man, but Ari says we'd all be dead without him."  
  
"Who is Milo and Ari?"  
  
"My brother and sister." Her eyes strayed from Legolas to the food tray. Legolas' eyes followed hers and set the tray closer.  
  
The door opened and a guard stepped in. "Your Highness?"  
  
The king nodded and stood, following the guard out to the hall. Kama sat in silence, eyes glued to the guard until the door snapped shut behind them.  
  
"He's scary."  
  
"Who? My father?"  
  
She shook her head. "He's got a big knife. Ari says it's bad to play with knives."  
  
"Oh," was all Legolas could say. 'So she's afraid of the guard.' Kama looked back to the food and grabbed the bread.  
  
"May I have some peanut butter?" she asked politely.  
  
Legolas looked at her curiously.  
  
"Please?" Her look was so angelic. He wished he knew what peanut butter was so he could give it to her.  
  
"I am sorry." The hope in her face fell. "I do not have any."  
  
"It's okay." She forced a small smile looking at the other food. "You're still my friend."  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Would you care to go for a walk?" Legolas asked her, extending a hand to help her down. Her small fingers grasped his three fingers and she slipped out of the bed. She started walking, but showed no sign of releasing him.  
  
He led her out of the palace, while she stared at, in wonder and awe, everything around her. But he continued on, heading for the palace gardens.  
  
The child was amazing. She was full of curiosity and energy. She spoke loudly and Legolas was afraid everyone in the whole court could hear her. He smiled at the thought and continued forward.  
  
Many elves paused their activities to stare at Kama. Like Legolas, they had not seen a child in Mirkwood for over three thousand years. Then, one suddenly appears. Legolas saw their eyes traveling from him to Kama, trying to figure out if the child was his despite the difference in appearance.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked after tugging on his sleeve and pulling herself closer to him.  
  
"There are not many other children in this city. Some people have never seen a child before."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never," Legolas confirmed.  
  
He led her to a bench and he sat down. She remained standing and walked a few feet to investigate some flowers.  
  
"Well, Legolas. I have to say you kept her a secret for quite some time. How did you do it?" asked a voice beside him.  
  
"Do what?!" Legolas turned to the source of the question. A tall male elf stood there. "Ethero? What do you speak of?"  
  
"A human?" Ethero continued, ignoring his question. "Legolas, I am stunned to say the least. Where is the mother? I must say I have not seen any human women around."  
  
"I do not know.we are going to search for the sister she speaks of later today." Legolas muttered confusingly.  
  
"Her sister? My, you must have been busy lately!"  
  
Legolas glared at him. "This child is not mine. I found her lost in the woods yesterday morning."  
  
"You found her? Ha! That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard this century. Surely Legolas, you cannot face everyone and tell the truth?" He chuckled silently and looked up at the prince. Legolas' eyes bore into the elf and he silenced himself, noting his seriousness. "Are you serious?!"  
  
Legolas felt Kama grab his arm, hugging it tightly and looking fearful of the other elf.  
  
"This is Ethero," he told her as politely as he could. "He is another elf here." She showed no response. "This is Kama," Legolas told him.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi," she whispered quietly.  
  
"Well," he started, standing. "I must warn you that all of Mirkwood is speaking of the prince's daughter." Pausing, Ethero looked from Kama to Legolas. "Are you keeping her?"  
  
"Only until we find her sister and she returns home."  
  
"How long do you suppose that will be?"  
  
"A few days at most. Why are you so curious?"  
  
"I am sorry, Your Majesty." Ethero said sarcastically. "I thought I could correct some rumors floating around. Farewell." He bowed and snickered.  
  
Legolas watched him leave.  
  
"He's mean," Keama stated, not moving from her position.  
  
"Hmmm.we'll see about that."  
  
~~~  
  
As much as Legolas liked Kama, she was becoming a burden. Everywhere he went he had to take her along. He had received many awkward stars through town with the curious child asking questions or huddling close when she was scared.  
  
All he wanted right now was to go for a walk through the wood that boarded the city. He needed to think. He wasn't a good elf to choose to be a father. Being a prince was enough of a burden, he didn't know how his father had done it.  
  
He looked over at the lost child. Her eyes looked heavy and she was straining to keep them open while she ate.  
  
"Kama?" She looked over, not even bothering to try to hide the fact she was tired. He smiled. "Let us get you to bed," he told her, then stood and held his hand out to her, but she reached her two short arms out to him, silently asking him to carry her. Pausing, he thought about it before picking her up into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas found this odd at first, but carried her to her room.  
  
He laid the now sleeping girl on her bed and covered her with the down comforter. She looked so delicate, so fragile. He wondered if it was just her or if all children possessed this feature.  
  
He had to admit, though, she was beautiful. If not now, she would grow up to be a stunning woman.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Three months had past since Kama came to Mirkwood. She had grown accustomed to the elvish ways and sometimes Legolas thought she believed she was an elf as well.  
  
Her loneliness had become almost extinct. Her silent sobs before going to sleep at night had grown less and less and now Leoglas barely heard any. She made some friends with elvish maidens who Legolas was acquainted with who thought she was adorable. She in turn thought they were like princesses.  
  
The rumors had all been sorted out even though Legolas only spoke of them when they were addressed and only then briefly. In his heart, he almost wished she was his own daughter.  
  
Arwen had come to Mirkwood to settle some business with her father. But she spent most of her time with Legolas and Kama.  
  
It was evening; they sat, finished, at the dinner table. Legolas was relaxed with his arms crossed over his chest while he watched Kama giggle. He wondered what Arwen was saying. He could hear her if he wanted, but he chose not to.  
  
Standing, he walked around the table to them and whispered to Arwen.  
  
"I'm going for a walk, would you mind keeping an eye on her for an hour or so?"  
  
"Not at all," she whispered back, smiling at the giggling girl.  
  
"Thank you." He walked towards the wood and was surprised to see when he looked over his shoulder, Kama had not even noticed his departure.  
  
It had been a long time since he had been along. The walk in the woods brought memories of how his life had been before Kama came along. He wasn't sure which life he preferred more.  
  
He wondered what had happened to Ari, Kama's sister. Had she returned back? Had she died searching? Where was she?"  
  
Legolas was almost frightened of what would happen if she were to come looking for her. He loved Kama dearly and didn't know if he would be able to give her up. But he didn't want Kama to have to bare the pain of living without her true family.  
  
He never thought he would want a family. He always enjoyed the freedom of being able to go out and do things for himself, not worried about what chances he was taking of others. A family meant many duties and responsibilities, things he saw as a burden before Kama came along. Now they were no longer burdens, but gifts. Gifts that he wanted to possess. He had these gifts with Kama. But she was not his own. Altough he loved her as a father, a threat of her sister coming for her crept in the back of his mind often.  
  
~~~  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Legolas turned to see his father with a maid at his side.  
  
"I need to speak with you."  
  
Legolas nodded and held out his hand for Kama. "Come, Kama." The girl's hand grasped his.  
  
"Alone," his father finished.  
  
Legolas looked at him curiously, then knelt beside Kama. "Will you stay with her for a moment?"  
  
She looked sad. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to speak with my father for a few minutes. Okay?"  
  
She nodded her head slowly in agreement. He kissed her hand and she emitted a small giggle. Standing, he followed his father from the courtyard towards the palace.  
  
"What is the matter?" he asked him when they reached the throne room and the door shut softly behind them.  
  
"This is regarding the child." Thandruil spoke seriously as he walked to his throne, leaving Legolas standing just inside the door, his breath caught in his breath. The king did not make eye contact as he sat down and Legolas proceeded forward. "I know you enjoy her company. And I must say that you are taking much better care of her than I expected." He paused and swallowed. "But--"  
  
"Are you taking her away?" Legolas managed to get out.  
  
"Oh.no I am not taking her away. But I am warning you--"  
  
"Warning me of what? I know of the threat of her family coming looking for her---"  
  
"If you would let me finish!" the king roared over him.  
  
Legolas silenced himself, wondering where his father was taking this.  
  
"I was wrong," he muttered as if to himself. "You do not enjoy her company. You love her as a daughter. Which is going to make this news even harder to bare."  
  
The silence stretched on. The two elves stared at the floor as if it had the answer to all their problems written on it.  
  
"What news?" Legolas managed to croak out.  
  
A/N: Enjoy! I might not post chapter three for awhile. I just love cliffhangers hehehe. No, I'm not that cruel. Let me know what you want to have happen. I want to know your opinion and if I have enough people leaning one way I might change what I have written so far. So let me know! You can change the future..muhahahaha (sorry I'm in a giddy mood. I'll shut up before I make a fool of myself? Say what? I already have? Dang..) 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. I spent the last four days a in another state at a swim meet. Ah.ba humbug. It didn't go as well as planned, but that's not important. Plus I had to read like a whole book so that occupied the small amount of free time I had. I hate how homework has to come first. Anyhow, I hope this is not what people expected (sorry if it's written poorly, I wrote it quickly at 11 o'clock last night to satisfy impatient readers). Alright enjoy.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Well, this is unsure. . ." Thranduil paused and silence echoed throughout the room. Moments later he continued. "We believe we may have found the family."  
  
"Kama's family?"  
  
"Yes. It may not be. We need to ask the child some questions, but she may not be from this world."  
  
Legolas was taken aback. "What do you mean not of this world?"  
  
"The search party came across an odd rip in time that we cannot decipher. It is either a porthole to the past, future, or to another world entirely."  
  
"How do you know it is where she is from? She may be from a human civilization. Rohan. . ."  
  
"Patience. Let me continue. Where was I. . . ah. They did not know what to make of it. It had just suddenly appeared in their path, but before an extensive investigation, it vanished. A group of guards on their rounds had reports of the same thing happening, but it stayed longer. They saw a girl out in the woods crying and whispering, 'Kama, it's all my fault.' They could hear and see her, but she did not seem to possess this trait for she took no notice of them.  
  
I realize this is a lot to swallow at once, but I want you to be prepared for the worst. If it is indeed her true home, then you and the child may end up spending some days living outside the city's borders until you come across the porthole and send her through."  
  
Thranduil looked at his son who was staring expressionlessly at the floor. He knew how much he cared for the child, but he saw no other options.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He looked up at him, swallowed and took a deep breath.  
  
"May I be excused?"  
  
His father did not know how to react. This was not what he expected. He nodded. "Yes."  
  
The prince bowed like a civilian would and promptly left. This was odd behavior for Legolas who winced when he saw anyone bow or treat him as royalty. The king wondered if he had presented the matter the wrong way. He sighed and hoped his son would recover.  
  
He stood from his throne and exited the room. After asking the guard to bring the child to him, he returned to his chair to wait, pondering what to ask the child.  
  
~~~  
  
He lied, he was taking her away.  
  
Legolas felt weak. He wanted to drop to his knees and cry. He tried to remain strong for he was an elf. Not just any elf, mind you, a prince. He could not fall apart. He had to hold a strong reputation and be a role model.  
  
A friend long ago told him never to love.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Legolas." His eyes looked helplessly into his friend's as he struggled to form the words from where he was on the ground. "Do not ever fall for another. They only cause you pain." He managed to accompany the words with a smile.  
  
"No, no. This is my fault; do not blame it on her. Do not worry. We will heal this quickly and the pain will exist no longer." He moved his eyes from his friend's to the arrow in his chest. It had gone straight through the heart. Blood covered Legolas' hands, tunic and stained the tips of his hair.  
  
"Thank you." His friend's eyes seemed calmer and they blinked slowly. "It feels better already. . ."  
  
"No, hang in there. Fight the peace!" the elf beside Legolas whispered sharply. "Do not leave me!"  
  
**  
  
Legolas understood that his friend was not referring literally to the pain the arrow caused, but the pain the arrow of love created. It was the pain of being left behind. . . alone.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hello."  
  
The girl's eyebrows raised in greeting as she stared innocently up at the ruler of Mirkwood.  
  
"It is alright. You need not fear."  
  
"Where's Leg-las? Did I make him mad?"  
  
"No, no, my child," he knelt beside the girl. "He just needs to think."  
  
"He didn't look happy earlier. He was going in the woods."  
  
"Yes, well, he is having a hard time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Never mind that. We shall speak of it later. May I ask you a few questions about your home?"  
  
"He doesn't like me and wants me to leave doesn't he?"  
  
"No, no! He cares very much for you." 'If only she knew he feels just the opposite,' he thought silently. "Now Kama, where is your home?"  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't find it."  
  
"Do you live with other humans?"  
  
"My sista and brotha. But I like Leg-las. There's no elfs where I lived. But I liked it here. Milo wouldn't and Ari would be sad."  
  
"Why would Ari be sad?"  
  
"Ari is always sad."  
  
"You don't know where home is?" the king asked, trying to stay on topic.  
  
"I want home to be here. It's better than any of my homes."  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas returned to his room, a solemn look on his face. He gathered his bow, quiver, and traveling tunics and had the maid fill a sack with food.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he tried to push the news to the back of his mind and replace the frown with a smile. He couldn't let Kama see this side of him.  
  
It was getting late and they would need to head out before sunset. Gathering his pack and quiver, he headed to retrieve the child and tell her the news.  
  
Once realizing she was not where she left her, nor was the maid, he headed to the throne room to see if she was with his father.  
  
He found his father on the throne room floor kneeling before Kama. He looked up at him and stood. Kama turned to look at him.  
  
"Kama will you go with Aethinia shortly while I talk to Legolas shortly?"  
  
Aethinia, the maid Thranduil left her with earlier, emerged from the courner and lead Kama outside.  
  
"Legolas, she suspects you are unhappy already. She felt like it was her fault. Do you wish that of her?"  
  
Legolas didn't anwer.  
  
"Then I suggest you get your act together," he finished, knowing the answer to the rhetorical question. "I see you are ready. She was not very helpful in terms of straight answers, but I do believe she lives in a world where no elves exist, but are myths."  
  
"Myths!"  
  
"Yes, indeed. Well, it is late. I wish you well on getting her safely home. I have readied five guards to assist you."  
  
"Thank you, but we will travel alone if we must travel at all."  
  
"That is not an option."  
  
"Do you not know how shy she is with strangers? I think it would be better if it was just me and her."  
  
"Yes. . . I see your point. Very well. I will expect your arrival in a few days."  
  
"Goodbye. Until then."  
  
~~~  
  
Aethinia had clothed Kama in elvin traveling clothing that looked much like a hobbit's because of its size. Just looking at her in it reminded him of Frodo and the Fellowship.  
  
He smiled and extended his hand. "Come Kama. We have an adventure before us."  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Okey dokey. Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry everyone for not posting for so long! As I said, I've been gone for over a week for spring break. Now I'm back and I've got a few chapters written and I will be posting them periodically. Hope you enjoy them and sorry again!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know what this is about. Also, the song at the end is somewhere in the Fellowship (first) book. I think it's something like 266 in my book. Yeah, so I don't own that either.  
  
Okay, here we go. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love hearing from you!  
Chapter Four  
  
"Where are we going?" a small voice asked as the two made their way out to the front gates of the city.  
  
Legolas looked down at her and forced a smile. "Out into the woods."  
  
"Why? Are we leaving?"  
  
He saw the fear in her eyes. Stopping, he knelt down to be equal height. "We are going to try to get you home."  
  
"But isn't this my home?"  
  
'Oh, how I wish it was,' he thought to himself, and then said aloud. "Yes, but you need to go back to your true home, the one with your siblings. Where you belong. . ."  
  
"No, please. . . I like it here," she begged.  
  
"Kama, it's hard to understand---"  
  
"Are you coming with me?"  
  
"No, I will lead you, but I must stay here."  
  
"But I don't want to. . .you're my friend!"  
  
"I am sorry. It's not my decision to make." Next thing he knew, her tiny arms were around his neck, hugging him. He gently returned the gesture.  
  
"I'll miss you. . ." she whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
It seemed almost as if there was a threat of orcs. Almost every guard of Mirkwood was searching the woods for the porthole of any sign of it.  
  
The due made camp a few miles away from the city's gates. Kama hadn't said a word since their short stop inside.  
  
She lay there, curled up in a ball unmoving. Legolas felt helpless. Never before had he felt like this and he did not like it. He watched her silently cry herself to sleep and couldn't help by wonder what her other world was like. Was it like Middle-earth? Or did she have a hard life she did not want to return to? Why did she not want to go back?  
  
~~~  
  
"Prince Legolas!" the guard gasped, beckoning Legolas towards him.  
  
Legolas stood from his seat against a large tree and started towards him.  
  
"No, no. Bring the child! And hurry!"  
  
"Have you found it?" Legolas asked as he picked up the sleeping girl.  
  
"Yes and if we hurry we can catch it!"  
  
They started running. Although the guard was fast, he showed Legolas down.  
  
"Go on, it's just ahead," the guard told him after a minute and pointed to the west. Legolas ran forward.  
  
He soon reached a group of about six elves staring into what looked like floating water, a wall of it in the middle of the trees.  
  
They heard him and turned their gaze and just then Legolas watched as the porthole sparkled with a brilliant light and vanished.  
  
"Come! What are you----"  
  
"Where did it go?" Legolas interrupted. In unison, their heads turned back to accept the same reality. Just then there was a shout from the south.  
  
The same elf turned to him. "Go!"  
  
Legolas took off running, using his tracking skills to zone in on the sound.  
  
He was sprinting, for a few minutes when an elf in similar traveling clothes came into view, running towards him.  
  
"Turn west!" he shouted. "It has reappeared!"  
  
Rounding a tree, he kept his pace and dashed on. He stole a glance at Kama in his arms who was still asleep. Relieved the constant travel wasn't disturbing her, he turned his attention back to his path.  
  
~~~  
  
Collapsing back on the ground from exhaustion, Legolas took a deep breath. The night had been long and with no rest. He had never run that much in his life and the muscles in his legs shook from over use.  
  
"Atonme," he called for his trusted friend.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?"  
  
"Would you mind watching her while I rest?"  
  
"Sure. Rest well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yes. Save your energy for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, please don't remind me," Legolas groaned.  
  
"Well, you know it's true and you are lucky your not still out there chasing it around."  
  
"True. . but I wouldn't keep at it any longer without rest. We'll get her back home soon."  
  
"Speaking of rest, you should get some. I will leave you be."  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas woke to soft elvish words being spoken. He focused his eyes to see Kama sitting in the long grass looking up at Atomne and a guard conversing in a language she did not understand.  
  
He stood and joined the two.  
  
*What news is there?* he asked.  
  
*Good. You've joined us,* Atomne said to him. He turned briefly to the guard Legolas did not recognize, then back to Legolas. *The porthole has disappeared.  
  
*That doesn't surprise me.*  
  
*No, it has vanished from all eyes. It has not appeared since the early morn; just after you retired.*  
  
*Hmm. . .peculiar. Well, this seems to be out of our hands. Stay alert and let me know when you spot it again. I shall be here.* Legolas turned and sat down beside Kama.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What were you talking about? Was it me?"  
  
"Yes and no. Nothing you should worry about." He looked up to see the two elves looking on. Their eyes met and they turned, walking away.  
  
"Will you teach me to talk like you?"  
  
"You want to know elvish?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alright. While we wait I shall teach you the simplicities of the language." She looked at him curiously with the use of the word she did not understand, but a smile soon replaced it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~  
  
"Creoso."  
  
"Crisco."  
  
"Good enough."  
  
"What's it mean?"  
  
"Welcome."  
  
A large smile spread across the girl's face.  
  
"Go up to him," Legolas pointed to a guard close by who he knew well. "and say 'Creoso, mellon nin.'"  
  
"Okay!" she jumped up and ran over to the guard. Tugging on his tunic, he glanced down at her, then to Legolas before kneeling to the child. She whispered the words, giggled and ran back over to Legolas, burying her head and giggled in the grass.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas stood and met Amroth halfway.  
  
*Hel--*  
  
*You're teaching her elvish?* he interrupted, obviously not in the mood for chitchat.  
  
*Yes, I---*  
  
*What is your reason? You know how risky that is?*  
  
*If you will let me speak, you might know.* Amroth was silent. *Thank you. She is just a child. The language is difficult for outsiders and humans to learn. It is not likely she is to understand it all or remember it once we send her home. Alright?*  
  
He stood silent for a moment, staring into Legolas with his icy blue eyes.  
  
He finally spoke, saying, *Very well then. If that is what you believe find. I still am against the idea.* He started to walk away.  
  
*Look at her. She cannot even form the words! What sort of danger could she be?*  
  
*Excuse me,* he muttered turning to Legolas. *But I must be off now for my post time soon.* With those words, he turned and left Legolas.  
  
~~~  
  
The porthole had been gone for sometime. Some guessed it was now in the outer woods and would return soon. Others said they'd missed their chance and were just wasting time waiting for it.  
  
During those long days, Legolas would sit with Kama and attempt to have her learn the proper pronunciations the elvish language. The day would be spent lounging in the grass or walking through Mirkwood Forest, teaching her this tongue the people most commonly used.  
  
It was dark all around. The moon barely shone through the dense treetops. Kama seemed to be oddly at peace with this darkness. Legolas was quietly singing an elvish tune, keeping one suspicious eye on her and the other at the foliage above him as he lay on his back.  
  
"Will you teach me your song?" she asked when he finished.  
  
"Why do you call it my song?"  
  
"You sing it every night."  
  
Taken aback that she had noticed this and never mentioned it, he beckoned her closer. "Very well then. I shall teach you and it will be our song."  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren perna miriel o menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered palan-diriel O galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linnathon Nef aear, si nef aearon!  
  
~~~ 


	5. Thanks to Reviewers

Thanks to all my great reviewers. Sorry I don't do this more often, but I will keep this page after each chapter and try to regularly update it.  
  
Also, no one replied/emailed me about posting this chapter. If you would like me to do this, then let me know and I will. Otherwise, I will discontinue the offering.  
  
The last chapter was fairly long. I hope you all don't mind. I combined two chapters actually to prevent a harsh cliffhanger, although I ran into one anyway. It's not nearly as bad as it was, but I hope you forgive me.  
  
Tahula: It's coming. It's coming.  
  
Little-lost-one: Thank you. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Supergurl15: lol Yes, I am afraid the cuteness is over. Sorry :( I hope you still enjoy this. (P.S. Did you realize you sent the same review in twice?)  
  
x-silver-saffire-x: If you call using quotes from the book ripping off Tolkien, then I ripped him off, but haven't we all? I do not know the exact translation, but I will try to find out.  
  
Cassie MR/Whimsicality: Thank you for the nice review. I hope this turns out nicely. I am kinda taking a shot in the wind, but after I post a few more chapters, I'll let you all know why I twisted the story plot around so much.  
  
Thank you to other reviewers:  
  
"Qtpie" PiscesAngel JediKnightBalthasar Hikki "Weirdo" Dark Angel 452 "Sarah" Flyaway "hehe" "Kitten" "AMY" ElfPilot Lady FoxFire  
  
Sorry if any errors are contained on this page. Email me if I forgot you. I am terribly sorry! 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Thank you to all my great reviewers! I doubt many will read this because they are anxious to get reading the story, but for those of you who are: the story takes a complete twist from what I originally planned and how it's been heading so far. Let me know what you think.  
  
Thank you x-silver-saffire-x and JediKnightBalthasar for the help with editing this chapter, I am sorry for all the errors.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kama was just beginning to get the hang of the words when the earth started to shake and the sound of flying arrows filled the air. Legolas stopped in mid-sentence and jumped up, bow loaded and ready. He felt something curl around his leg. Glancing down for a precious second, he saw Kama clutching him, scared to death. He picked her up in his arms. The problem with this was his bow was useless. Even if he cradled her in one arm he would only have the remaining arm to shoot with.  
  
He shifted her to his backside so she had both arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. With her on his back like this, he had full range of motion and could fight with her with him. The only problem was his speed would be slowed and he would have a hard time spotting an enemy from behind.  
  
"Kama, hold on. No matter what, do not let go. You hear me?" He felt her nod. "If anyone comes at me from behind tell me." He reached up and grabbed her hands. "I won't let anything happen to you." She squeezed his neck briefly in appreciation and Legolas then turned and sped forward.  
  
Orcs Hundreds of them. Elves everywhere were slashing at them trying to even the terribly unbalanced odds.  
  
Legolas spotted an unarmed elf. He caught his attention and yelled, "Go to the city and ask my father for reinforcements!"  
  
"What about the child? Do you wish me to take her?"  
  
"No. Go. Hurry!"  
  
He watched the elf take off running in the direction of the town. Arms tightened around the young prince's neck. He whirled around to see a small herd of orcs coming towards him at full speed. Arrows flew from his bow and orcs in the front lines fell over dead. The others side stepped the bodies of their companions and continued at him. Afraid of running out of arrows, he pulled out his twin elven blades. Simultaneously they flew from his hands and hit their targets. Retrieving them, he slashed at the enemy.  
  
Soon, he was encircled, trapped by a much larger fleet of orcs. Many had joined them. Kama pulled herself closer to him. It felt almost like she was pulling on his neck.  
  
"Kama--" he gasped out.  
  
A small scream answered him followed by, "Leg-las! Help!" He swirled and chopped off the hands of the orc trying to pull her of.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as he finished off the orc.  
  
"There's so many!" she muttered in a frightened tone.  
  
"It is alright. Do not be afraid."  
  
Legolas continued to kill the invaders around him. Kama was right. There were so many and all the other elves seemed to have disappeared. He found it hard to believe he and Kama were going to get out of there alive.  
  
Several minutes passed as with orcs lives. The prince's effort did not seem to create a dent in the vast army around him. A scream threw off his concentration. Kama was being pulled by her waist in effort to rip her off his back.  
  
"Kama, hold on!" he thrust his sword into the gut of the enemy behind him, catching Kama as she fell. As that moment, that small slice of time, Kama was the center of his attention. "Are you alright?" he asked, holding her close to him. His mind blasted back on the battle when a sword was shoved into the flesh in his upper chest. A firey pain filled his thoughts. His vision blacked for a moment and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Le-las!"  
  
'Kama. . .must. . .Kama. . .Kama. . .'  
  
He felt arms pull her away with a force he could not counter.  
  
'No! Do. . .not. . .let go!' his mind screamed.  
  
He fumbled as he tried to stand. The sword was ripped out and he was pushed to the ground. The orcs continued onward and he found himself lying with the dead.  
  
'Kama. . .They are still within reach!' He gathered his strength and pulled himself up. A quick glance was stolen at the nasty hole gaping in him. Vitals. He cursed silently to himself and swayed on his feet.  
  
"I am coming, Kama," he said through clenched teeth as he forced himself into an awkward run to the back of the orc pack.  
  
~~~  
  
An elf burst into the room where Thranduil was speaking with his council. They all turned to see who made the abrupt entrance.  
  
"Heruamin (My Lord)," the elf gasped, attempting to bow, but collapsed on the floor. It was then the other elves present noticed the blood on his tunic.  
  
The elf struggled to stand. The king walked to him.  
  
"Mani marte (What happened)?" he questioned in elvish.  
  
"Orcs . . .everywhere. . . search party." He stopped to catch his breath. "Prince sent me for reinforcements. There. . . hundreds. . .They. . .everywhere."  
  
"My son? How does he fair?" the king asked as he motioned for a council member to prepare an army.  
  
"He insisted on keeping the edan (human). He had her on his back while he fought. . .seemed to be flocking to him."  
  
Thranduil turned to the remaining elves. "Help get our messenger to the healers." He turned and made his way back to the throne, now alone in the room.  
  
"Ah, Valar. Please help them."  
  
~~~  
  
"Kama. . .you are doing this for Kama. . . She. . . needs you." She stumbled on the uneven ground and pushed himself onward. "I. . .need. . .her."  
  
And uninjured elf would have reached the pack dozens of minutes ago. But Legolas, clinging onto life with each passing moment, had fallen very far behind. He stumbled again and this time didn't bother catching himself.  
  
"Kama I have failed you." As these words escaped his lips a scream echoed through the underbrush. Tears fell from his eyes for the first time. "They are torturing her." He couldn't even start to think of what they would do to the young girl.  
  
"Kama!" he yelled with all his might. "I am sorry!"  
  
~~~  
  
The Mirkwood king assembled two parties, one for bringing the injured back and another to assist with the fighting. Each elf was supplied with a quiver of arrows, a bow, tin blades, a sword, and a finely tuned whistle to alert the others when the wrong group found either orcs or survivors. The first group had higher pitch.  
  
With these supplies, they were sent off and were told to bring the human child back immediately if she was to be found.  
  
Thranduil wished to go with them. The feeling of helplessness every time a remnant went out was horrible. He needed to know of how his son was fairing. For all he knew he could be dead now.  
  
'Do not let yourself think such things,' his conscious told him 'Legolas is strong.'  
  
~~~  
  
So this is what it feels like to die,' Legolas thought to himself as he lay face down in his own blood. 'Oh, Valar! I shall be one of the few elves who does not make it to the undying lands. I will not live forever . . .why did they not finish me? Did they really wish to torture me this way?'  
  
'Oh, Kama. This is no torture compared to what they are most likely doing to you. I have failed you. Ah, I have failed all.'  
  
The prince could feel his senses slowly leaving him. His sight and hearing where as that of a human. Sense of touch existed no longer; the pain was numbing his body. Blood consumed all sense of taste.  
  
He had often thought of what would finally finish him. He doubted it would be of a broken heart for love he did not seek and a battle wound seemed unlikely because of his superb skills with a bow and blade. But he was dying from both. If one did not finish him off, the other would. After what had just happened, he didn't want to go on.  
  
Legolas let his eyes close. This would be a sleep like no other.  
  
~~~  
  
The search parties had spread a few miles outside the city's gates, but had no luck thus far. Dead orcs were spewed everywhere.  
  
One elf wandered off further into the forest alone. There, he found an unbelievable large amount of dead orcs in a concentrated area. It looked as though they had circled a few elves. But looking at the arrows, there was only that of one elf. Unless the elves had reused arrows or collected some after the battle. He looked closer. The arrows had the inscription the prince used. The elf plucked one from an orc to look closer. Sure enough, his eyes did not deceive him.  
  
"He did all this?" he asked aloud to no one, picking his head up and scanning the vast area. Looking for any sign of the prince's whereabouts, he carefully walked through the graveyard. Had he actually escaped, killing all the orcs? It would be amazing if Legolas had. If he lived, then he would most definitely be awarded.  
  
He walked on and out of the point the battle took place. Convinced the prince had been victorious and was living, he moved from the site to search for any other elves.  
  
As he was walking, he noticed something in the path about five hundred meters ahead of him. It wasn't a log, but he could not make it out. He walked closer, uneasy, and ready for the object to spring up at him at any moment. But as the distance lessened, the elf discovered it was a fellow elf lying in his path. He sprinted and knelt beside the body. Turning it over, he gasped at the sight of the prince, eyes closed. Fearing the worst, he carefully put him over his shoulders and ran towards the city.  
  
~~~  
  
Thranduil had set up a makeshift hospital in the throne room. All the healers were summoned and waiting for elves to arrive. The messenger had been treated and was recovering in a room above them.  
  
'Where are they? It should not be taking this long!' the king thought while he paced the hall.  
  
Just then, the door burst open as one of the few guards posted at the gates came through. Thranduil's first reaction was the orcs were in the city. Healers turned to see who it was.  
  
"What news do you bring us?" Thranduil asked, walking towards him.  
  
"I bring no news, but am assisting another." The elf stepped aside and held the door open. Confused, Thranduil opened his mouth to ask whom he was assisting when another elf staggered in. He immediately recognized the elf in his arms.  
  
"Legolas!" he gasped as he rushed to take him.  
  
"I do not know how he fairs, but I fear the worst. I found him in this state." The elf handed him the limp prince. The king felt his knees start to buckle at seeing his son's closed eyes; symbolizing death is near or had already occurred.  
  
A healer appeared at his side and led him to a cot in the back of the room.  
  
"Is he still living?" he asked the healer as he laid his son on the bed.  
  
"Barely," the healer told him as he checked for a pulse. "He lost a lot of blood and the point the wound is placed can be deadly. I shall see what I can do." With those words, he turned to his work.  
  
Thranduil couldn't take seeing his son in such a state. Turning away, he noticed the elf that brought Legolas in, patiently waiting for him.  
  
Walking over to him, "How bad is it out there?"  
  
"Orc remains everywhere. Not another elf seen by my eyes. But he," he said nodding in the direction of Legolas, "must have fought bravely."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"No elf falls without a fair fight, especially against orcs. When I found him, he was approximately six hundred meters from a dense area of dead orcs where I found arrows with his signature and his other weapons." He produced Legolas' twin blades and sword and held them out to the grieving father. "You should be proud. He slayed many before he fell."  
  
"Thank you," the king mumbled accepting the blades. "Did you say six hundred meters away?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, about that. Why do you ask?"  
  
"The girl. . .did you find her?"  
  
"No, she may be still out there."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Have you ever known Legolas to be injured during battle?" the king asked.  
  
"Before this? No. He is an amazing fighter. His concentration is never lost."  
  
"Exactly. I'm thinking. . .well the messenger said the girl was on Legolas' back as he fought. What if the girl was taken from his back, he turned to grab her, but was instead stabbed. Stunned, the orcs would have fled and Legolas would have tried to follow, but collapsed from the wound."  
  
"It adds up," the elf replied after a pause.  
  
"Indeed it does."  
  
~~~  
  
Thranduil sat slumped in his chair. This was not a good day. Elves, dead elves had been brought back throughout the morning. It had been almost twelve hours since the most recent elf had been brought in and dusk was approaching.  
  
So many elves were still unaccounted for, including the human child. Search efforts had dwindled and the hypothesis was they were being held prisoner. The only one living thus far was Legolas who was barely holding on to life.  
  
Multiple healers had been with him ever since trying to rouse him from death's corner. The herbs were useless. What they needed now was time, time for his body to create more blood and heal. Time they didn't have.  
  
~~~ 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Days passed. Search parties were called back with the treat of the orcs return. Memorial services were planned for the missing and lost elves.  
  
During that time, another hypothesis was considered. It was thought possible, that while they were sending the child through, the orcs attacked. Several elves might have jumped through in fear of their lives.  
  
Of course, this theory was brushed aside by the warriors who said they were not taught to flee, but to fight, even if ill prepared, until death. They thought it possible the elves could have been thrown into the porthole after being slayed.  
  
Legolas was the only one who held the answers, if he was conscious for most of the battle. But his condition had not changed. His pale figure lay limp on the bed he had been moved to. The king insisted the healers look after him in his own quarters. Then, if he were to pass, he would be in peace and his spirit would live on in the room. The through of sending him to the Gray Havens was unthought-of. He'd never make such a journey alive. He seemed to hold no choice whatsoever. No matter what was done, the same fate would consume him through the eyes of most elves. But the king convinced the healers to keep at their work.  
  
Weeks passed by. Things started looking better for the young prince. His wound slowly healed. But the elf did not wake. The king stayed by his side as he mumbled uncertainties in his sleep. Uncertainties of his 'failure' and 'if only's'. Thranduil knew his son had given up on life.  
  
One evening, as the father sat grieving over his son, he felt anger wash over him. His fists clutched tightly.  
  
"Why do you give up on me?" he muttered fiercely through clenched teeth. "You are a warrior! A fighter! You do not give up! You must leave the past behind you and discontinue living in it!" At this time he was shouting. Guards flew through the door, but the king got up and swiftly brushed past them. They swore they saw tears in the king's eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Darkness ensnared him. Memories played before his eyes. Parts of his life that he wished he could change laughed in his face. Trapped, that's where he was; trapped in the darkness.  
  
Anger from an unknown source filled the environment. He felt torn. Part of him wanted to go toward the anger, seeking it out. Another portion crept back, afraid it might slash at him. The curious part won and he sought out the anger. He had been searching for light and surprisingly, the anger led straight to what he had been searching so long for. Now that he found it, he wasn't sure he wanted to go to it.  
  
The anger diminished and the light started to fade and the darkness grew strong again.  
  
'No! This may be the last light I shall see!" he thought as he pushed himself towards and through the light.  
  
~~~  
  
His eyes jerked open and he gasped a breath of fresh air. Pain shook in his unused muscles. Darkness instilled him.  
  
'I shall be trapped forever,' he thought.  
  
But it seemed oddly different. This darkness seemed peacefully familiar. . .  
  
The pain that he felt was more than a thought, it was there. He could move. In the previous darkness he seemed to have no control over his actions. Now he could act, but it caused burning sensations to ripple through his body.  
  
'If I have control of my actions. . .' He attempted to swing his legs over the side of the bed to stand, but pain swelled through him and forced him still.  
  
'A! Valar!' he cried in his mind.  
  
Sound. His ears twitched in alertness and he cleared his thoughts to zone in on it. A thought suddenly occurred to him. 'Am I awake? Have I been captured by orcs?' The day's events flooded back to him, or what he believed to be the day's events.  
  
"Kama. . ." he whispered aloud. "Alca (ray of light)." His head throbbed. "Kama, amin mela lle (I love you)," he told the darkness. Then added, "I always will. I will find you if it is the last thing I do."  
  
~~~  
  
He was losing his only son. No, he had lost him. There was no way he would rouse now.  
  
Thranduil shifted his weight onto his other leg and put most of his weight on his arms which were clutching the balcony railing. He was alone. . .again. After his wife had died, he felt like he could go on no longer and fell into a deep depression. If not for his son, he would have gone to the undying lands or passed on from a broken heart. With his son leaving him, he felt mixed emotions: hatred, grief, anger, helplessness, regret. . .  
  
Turning from the balcony railing, he collapsed onto a nearby chair. He held his head in his hands and wept. Deep inside, his heart begged this to be a dream. His mind, however, knew the truth. He had been drying to think this was a dream since the beginning. He had wished this same wish when the queen was in the state. And the dream he felt was accepted as reality, for he did not wake.  
  
'You must be strong. Your people need you.'  
  
'No they don't. Look what I've done for them. I am destroying them slowly. They'd be better off with a different king. . .They'd be better off with Legolas. . .'  
  
~~~  
  
"My Lord. We have brought you back something," an evil voice snared.  
  
"So you have returned. Why so few?" an even more malice voice answered.  
  
"Elves. Mirkwood elves. They were punished severely because of their interference."  
  
"Hmm. . .yes. What is this gift you speak of?"  
  
The orc stepped aside while another made its way past with a squirmy figure in his arms. He threw her to the floor and she cried out.  
  
"A human child? Is this the girl?"  
  
"I don't know, Sire, but she was with the elves."  
  
"Yes. . ." He forced the child's head up with a tight hand squeezing her cheeks and turned her head, examining her. Her eyes were wide with pain and fear, but she stayed silent. Perhaps her emotions kept her from crying out again.  
  
"Who are you?" the voice demanded.  
  
"K-K-Kama," she squeaked out.  
  
"This is not the child!" he roared throwing her to the floor. The orcs around tensed up, afraid of what the Great One would do. Looking at her lying helplessly on the floor, he calmed his tone and added, "But she will do."  
  
If one was present there, they might have actually thought they heard a sigh of relief spread through the room. But, then again, no one present would think of doing such a thing, fearing how the one superior to them would react.  
  
'But it may be,' the voice thought to itself. 'She is of the right age. And to be with the elves, yes that is where I suspected she would be. Ah! If those filthy orcs hadn't lost her, I wouldn't have this problem. . .She doesn't look at all like her father. Well, we're going to have to change that. Yes, she will do. I will mold her to be stronger than he. Yes, YES!' and he cruelly laughed.  
  
~~~ 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Legolas' father woke the next morning from a nightmarish sleep. He sighed before standing to freshen himself up. After bathing and changing he stepped out into the hall. He owed his son one last visit to bid him farewell. Although it would be terribly difficult, this would be the last time he would lay eyes on his son.  
  
Slowly, he made his way down the hall, trying as hard as he could to retain his composure. Inside, he knew this was the hardest thing he would have to take as a father, maybe even as a king.  
  
He paused at the door, taking a deep breath before pushing it open.  
  
Sunlight streamed in the partially open balcony doors. A single ray silhouetted the sleeping figure on the bed. The onlooker swallowed hard and crept towards the elf on the bed, taking a seat in the chair by his head.  
  
"My son. . ." he croaked, placing his hand on his.  
  
An irregular breath was taken in as the prince opened his eyes. Thranduil gasped as he stood and stepped back from his chair, knocking it over. "Legolas!"  
  
Legolas groaned and lifted his arm, only to quickly lower it and squeeze his eyes shut.  
  
"You-y-you're alive!" his father stuttered.  
  
Legolas slowly turned his head to the side and opened his eyes. "Father?" he asked weakly.  
  
Thranduil quickly returned to his seat and clasped his son's hand in his. "Welcome back."  
  
He slowly rolled his head to face the ceiling once again. It seemed to pain him to move. "Kama . . . have you found her?"  
  
"No. . . I am sorry, Legolas."  
  
He closed his eyes tightly as the pain ate at his insides. That news stung even more than the physical pains.  
  
"We searched long and hard," his father continued. "but the orcs were not to be found. By now, they'd have reached Mordor with her or . . . she's lying dead somewhere in their path."  
  
Legolas painfully turned onto his side and coughed up blood, sending tears streaming down his cheeks. His tightly closed eyelids hid the pain.  
  
"The orcs may have yet to arrive," he croaked. "They are not as fast travelers as elves."  
  
"If they are not in Mordor, then they are tucked safely away."  
  
"They could still be on their way---"  
  
"My son, I am sorry. But the orcs do not travel that slowly, for they do not even stop to rest."  
  
"It takes days to travel to Mordor."  
  
"And they have had that time and more." Legolas was silent and opened his blue eyes to better understand. "You have been unconscious for weeks on end."  
  
"Weeks?"  
  
"You were feared dead."  
  
He shut his eyes tightly and showed the strain as he adjusted back on his back.  
  
"What pains you? The healers brought you back to mint health. You cough up blood. Never before have I seen such a thing."  
  
"Everything . . . everything. . ."  
  
Thranduil stared into the blood that covered the sheets. "Let me get someone to change your sheets for you. Is there anything else I can bring you? Food? Drink?"  
  
"Yes . . . please."  
  
His father nodded and stood. It hurt him to see his son hurt in such a way. He knew not what it was like, to hurt mentally and physically simultaneously. What frightened him the most was the thought that his mind may have caused his body to be in pain. Could his love have affected him this much?  
  
Exiting the room, he quickly found a main to change the sheets and fetch a healer then continued down to the kitchens. The maids seemed to think he was crazy; for sure this was post-death trauma for the king. They looked at him sympathetically and carried out his wishes.  
  
He headed back upstairs with the tray of food when the maid hurriedly rushed out.  
  
Staggering, she attempted to bow and stuttered, "Heruamin (My Lord), h-he l- l-lives!"  
  
"Alas," he said with a smile, "He does," and continued into the room, leaving the maid dumbstruck.  
  
"See if this helps," he said as he set down the tray beside the bed. He helped Legolas sit up partially and handed him a glass.  
  
While Legolas struggled to drink, a healer stepped in and paused at seeing the prince awake. Thranduil motioned him forward.  
  
"He pains everywhere. Could the wound be infected?"  
  
"Possibly. It may also be from malnutrition or lack of movement. Or a combination of any of the three. I see you are eating, which is a good sign."  
  
"Attempting to," Legolas corrected softly, slowing sipping the water.  
  
The healer checked the wound despite Legolas' constant flinches. "All looks well, but if the pain continues after eating and stretching, I will get you some herbs."  
  
"Thank you." Thranduil said as the healer left.  
  
~~~  
  
Dusk had arrived hours ago. Legolas was left alone in the room when his father had left for other matters.  
  
Never caring to be bed ridden, he carefully slipped out of bed only to collapse on the floor. The throbbing caused the room to spin and his vision to darken for a moment. But he shook his head and struggled to his feet.  
  
Carefully, he placed one foot before the other, having to keep his hands in fists to master the pain. It took him over an hour to reach the gardens outside his window. Luckily, the halls had been empty and no one sent him back to his room.  
  
The wind brushed against his face as he headed into the woods. A mist was visible from the clearing and engulfed the lower ten feet of the trees. At seeing this, he debated in his mind whether what he was doing was a good idea. In the end, it didn't matter, really, because good idea or not he was going to find her.  
  
Upon entering the fog, he realized how dense it was. He could at most see a foot around his face, preventing the ground from visibility. Going out in this would be insane. The orcs with Kama could be beside him and he would never know.  
  
He turned to walk back, deciding it would be best to wait a little while for the mist to clear. Minutes later, the city did not meet him. 'Where is it?' he thought, not even thinking he might have turned in the wrong direction. He walked, his head throbbing and he constantly turned to find his way. He was lost. Somehow his tracking skills would not surface to be used. 'Ah, Valar!' Let me find her and be on my way.  
  
The throbbing continued and took over his mind. With each step, his legs shook under him and his quad muscles pained viciously. His stomach churned. His hunched over, putting his hands on his knees and before he knew it, he had vomited. 'That can't be good,' he thought as he collapsed to the ground. A cold chill rushed over him. 'I am becoming a mortal!' he thought, shocked with the idea as he fell into an unconscious state.  
  
~~~  
  
The king had a hot meal prepared for Legolas and carried it down the hall as the dawn was breaking. It was wonderful for him to be alive and Thranduil vowed to spend more time with his son. For the first time in what seemed like centuries, he actually wore a smile on his face.  
  
But something worried him. Yesterday how he coughed up blood, which was not something he had seen in all his days. He didn't want Legolas to see his concern for it so he met with the healer privately when he told Legolas to rest.  
  
The healer wasn't sure what the problem could be and said he'd think of the causes and visit him in the morning, which should be within the hour.  
  
He entered the room and almost dropped the plate of food. The bed was unmade and the inhabitant missing. Standing there shocked for a moment, he slid the platter on the bureau beside the door and swiftly turned to see where he had wandered off to.  
  
The mistresses didn't believe him missing; the guards told him they had seen no one exit the palace since he'd checked last with them before dusk. Everyone in the palace was frantically searching. Thranduil knew he could have not gone far in his state, but he was no where to be found.  
  
He exited and wandered the gardens, part of him searching, the other part thinking. Where would he have gone? Why?  
  
To this very day the father did not understand his son. Why did he seek solitude? Why did he--- the question answered another. 'He doesn't comprehend he has been out for weeks and he is searching for her. Either that or he has gone into the forest to try to clear his head.' Both ideas were insane considering his condition. Hurriedly, he grabbed two off-duty guards and ordered, "The ground surrounding the gates. Search them thoroughly. "Then headed off to search himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Visions flashed before his eyes. A cruel laugh, a terrified scream. Kama's face appeared, black, blue, and swollen, blood covering her cheeks. Orcs tortured her.  
  
He let out a stifled cry as he jerked awake. The pain was unbearable. He lifted his tunic and looked at the wound, wincing at the site. It was green; not the color green the herbs caused wounds to look, but green.  
  
'I hate to find her. If I am indeed a mortal, that doesn't leave me much time. She needs me.'  
  
It took three tries to get to his feet and when he did he had to grasp onto a tree to keep from falling again. 'I should have gotten a horse.' He thought as he struggled to walk. 'It is going to take the rest of my life at this rate.'  
  
A cold chill shook him. His tunic was covered with sweat from his nightmares. Although he shivered, his hands felt as tough on fire. He stared blankly at them, for the first time grasping what heat and chill were, for he had never experienced their doings.  
  
"Valar, why is this happening to me?" he screamed into the trees, letting his knees bend and kneeling on the grass covered floor. Emotions washed through him. Nothing made sense. He felt pain, fear . . . he let loose the tears. His head spun trying to organize and name the emotions, but he could not. He angrily let a loud yell escape him as he fell face first into the moist grass.  
  
~~~  
  
A yell echoed through the underbrush. Thranduil stopped, tense. He should have brought a weapon. He didn't know if he could still use a bow or a sword for that matter properly, but possessing she would be better than not.  
  
The sound surrounded him, preventing him to tell where its' source was located.  
  
"Ah, Elebreth, is it Legolas?" he whispered to the peaceful wind. Questions burned in his mind, 'is he being attacked? Where is he? Can I get to him in time? Orcs, are the orcs back? Has he found her? Is he dead?' He broke back into a run, swiftly dodging the trees and jumping obstacles. He had never felt so driven in hi life. 'I will find him to the death of me,' he vowed.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, this is quite a twist from the previous chapters. It's becoming quite angsty . . . well, let me know what you think. Do you like where this is heading? Or did you like where the happy, fluffy story was heading? If I get enough people saying they enjoyed the more happy, fluffy story then I will most likely write an additional fanfic changing these chapters and making them more happy and fluffy. Comprehend? Hope so. I'd love to hear what you think. I am expecting more and more criticism as it goes on and I'm welcome to it. Please review. I want to know what you think. :) 


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry if this poem is hard to understand. The spacing is screwed up.  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Ed' I'ear ar'elenea!  
  
Oio naa elealla alasse'  
"Mereth en draugrim  
  
Utinu en lokirim  
"Tula sinome  
  
Tula amin  
  
Tula Silmatarurea  
"Yallume Kwentra I'narn, Aiya, en Wethrinaer  
  
"'Dina! Tira ten'rashwe! Ro naa belegohtar ar' curucuar  
"'Asca Nurta!  
  
Detholalle farnuva  
  
Goth en mellon  
  
Asca, Ndengina no  
"'Yee! Aiya!  
  
Quel esta  
  
Quel Kaima  
  
Tenna' tae lea lle au'.'"  
(A/N: Translated:  
"By the sea and stars  
  
Ever is thy sight of joy  
"Feast of wolves Son of snakes  
"Come here  
  
Come to me  
  
Come to the Starlit woods  
"'At last Tell the tale, Oh, of the Deceitfull one'  
"'Be silent!  
  
Be careful!  
  
He is a mighty warrior and skillful bowman  
  
"'Hurry! Hide!  
  
Your choice will suffice  
  
Foe of my friend  
  
Hurry Kill him!  
"'Eek! Oh!  
  
Rest well  
  
Sleep well  
  
Until we meet again. . . '")  
  
~~~  
  
"Manke naa lle? (Where are you?)" Thranduil cried as night assended. He should have gotten a horse. Truly, he found it hard to believe he had traveled this far. Had he missed him in this darkness?  
  
"Legolas, Cormile naa Tanya tel'raa (Your heart is that of a lion). . . stay strong. . ."  
  
~~~  
  
The fog was densening more and more by the minute. Soon, his eyes would be no more use to him; he might as well be blind. A blind else might as well be useless for he relied heavily on his senses.  
  
He wondered if the guards were still out in this. Or if there was a search party for him as well. What frightened him the most was the dark creatures that were living in the woods. Not only were orcs scavenging around, but spiders and other beings he dare not dream of. Were these creatures a threat? Of course. Guards were constantly pushing them away from the city's borders. If only Mirkwood hadn't fallen under shadow. . . this problem most likely would not exist.  
  
'Ah, so in the end, this is my doing,' the king thought to himself. 'My son, forgive me.'  
  
Just as he thought this, he stumbled on something in his path. He grunted as he stumbled like a drunken man and swore the object moaned. Catching his balance, he knelt and reached out blindly to feel what it was.  
  
The object met his searching hands as did the feeling of soft, smooth cloth. Its texture was similar to a traditional elven tunic for city wear. Not something one would journey this far out from the borders.  
  
"Legolas!" He tried to clear the fog to confirm his thoughts and check his current statue if it was indeed him.  
  
The fog was indispensable and whenever he could see signs of his face, it would thicken around the open air. But it had to be him and he wasn't responding to him so he must be unconscious. Gently, he scooped his son up into his arms and tried to use his rusty tracking skills that hadn't been needed for so many centuries to find his way back safely.  
  
"Stay with me," he whispered. "Stay with me."  
  
~~~  
  
"Ai! I should not have let him care for the child. I should have done it myself. . . how? I do not know how I would carry such a burden. . .but is that not why I gave her to him to begin with? Because I had other matters to attend to? Yes, responsibility was what I wanted him to learn and I might lose him now because of it. Ah, Elbereth, what shall I do?"  
  
Thranduil paced the room. "Even if he lives he will never be the same."  
  
~~~  
  
Six months slowly rolled by. Mirkwood was rebuilding itself little by little. Elrond offered his assistance and sent warriors to train new guards and to take post while in the process. It seemed as if the city would pull through and things would be back to normal soon.  
  
Legolas, on the other hand, was not well. He would stand or sit on his balcony all day and night. In face, he might not have left his perch for months.  
  
Countless elves had knocked on his locked door begging he let them enter and speak with him. But they received no answer. Others would stand in the gardens he overlooked and tried to speak to him, but failed to capture his attention.  
  
The king thought of Elrond's letter and he hoped the plan would work. He had a backup just in case it didn't work out and Legolas answered how he expected.  
  
Thranduil knocked on his son's door and waited. Several moments later when no sounds of movement reached his sensitive ears, he picked the lock and entered the room.  
  
The balcony door were shut and the curtains drawn, making the room very dark. For a moment he thought he had entered the wrong room, but someone spoke.  
  
"Why is it I cannot die?"  
  
He stopped in his tracks, thinking the question was directed at him. His son wanted to die? Maybe this plan wouldn't work.  
  
"Your life has only just begun. It holds---" He stopped abruptively when he felt a dagger at his throat.  
  
"Who are you and how---why did you break into my quarters?"  
  
"Legolas! Remove this!" He grabbed his forearm and moved his hand away. "What has happened to you?!"  
  
"Father, I---" Thranduil walked over and pulled a match from a glass box on the dresser and struck it on the wood. Then proceeded to light two candles. He turned back to his son.  
  
His eyes were dark brown and deep black circles formed around them. His skin was pale and his hair thin and limp. The tunic he wore was baggy and too big on his slimming, starved body.  
  
"Have you seen what you have been doing to yourself?" he whispered looking at his shriveled son. He turned away, not being able to take the site and raised his voice. "This is unacceptable! I now know why you have locked yourself away in here. If I looked like that I would not go out either!" He sighed and caught his breath.  
  
He turned towards the door, put his hand on the door and pushed it open. "Elrond will be disappointed you will not be able to come." He started through the doorway when he heard Legolas behind him.  
  
"Go to Rivendell? Why?"  
  
He turned. "Lord Elrond sees great potential in you as a warrior. He wanted you to travel to Rivendell to perfect your skills. Of course, he invited you to have your won accommodations in his palace and sit at the head table with him for feasts."  
  
"That is very generous of him."  
  
"Yes, well, I will go tell him you cannot accept the offer." He started down the corridor.  
  
"Father?" He turned and saw Legolas in the doorway. "Why?"  
  
"Son, look in the mirror. Look around you. Listen. See what is important. See the present."  
  
~~~ 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Thranduil sent Elrond the depressing news and felt ready to give up just as his son had. Within the week, Elrond's reply arrived.  
  
. . .We cannot give up on him yet. There is always hope. Perhaps if we get him to Galadriel. She would know what to do. I am afraid, though, we do not have time for that. Come to Rivendell. We must speak face to face.  
  
The Mirkwood king scribbled a reply and sent it off on his hawk. Then went about making plans.  
  
~~~  
  
Dawn arrived and the group of fifteen guards stood ready to depart. They waited patiently while their king finished making arrangements.  
  
Thranduil's first assistant was left in charge. After making sure everything was prepared, he made his way up to his son's quarters.  
  
He was surprised to find his son sleeping. Standing over his bed, he looked into his dream filled eyes.  
  
"Live well, my son. I shall miss you. It was good while it lasted, but I am sorry it ended this way. Tell your mother I love her more with each passing day." Tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away and leaned down to place a kiss on Legolas' forehead. "Namaarie. Cormamin niuve tenna' tae lea lle au'. Aa' menle nauva calen ar'ta hwestae' ale'quenle. (Farewell. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again. May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back)."  
  
(A/N: Do not think this perverted. This is father-son love not gay love, sorry.)  
  
Tearing himself away, he left the room and softly shut the door. He turned to meet Eyroth, his first assistant, and his sympathetic look.  
  
"I am sorry, My Lord."  
  
"Yes, I am also. Will you," he paused and turned away.  
  
"Yes, My Lord?"  
  
The king took a deep breath. "If he continues living in this state," a sob caught in his throat. "Let him go."  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Yes. Let his journey on. I'd rather he leave Middle-earth than die." He lost his composure and put a hand to his face. After taking a deep breath, he turned back to Eyroth and said in a whisper that only elves could hear, "They are all leaving me."  
  
He stared back at him. His assistant seemed to not know what to say. "I am truly sorry, My Lord," he whispered, but the king saw the sincerity.  
  
Thranduil swallowed and stood straighter. "Keep all in order, will you? Notify me if something occurs."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
"Good, I will return in a few weeks." He turned and started walking down the hall.  
  
'He is hurting,' Eyroth thought as he watched him go.  
  
"Eyroth?" The king interrupted his thoughts. "Please may Legolas parting go relatively unnoticed. I do not want the entire forest seeing him in his state. For his own good you understand."  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Thank you." He disappeared around a corner.  
  
'We all thought losing his wife was hard. This will be worse. He will surely fall. Oh, Valar, be with him.'  
  
~~~  
  
The journey went smoothly and only encountered a few hungry spiders, which were quickly taken care of with no serious injuries on the elves part. Thranduil was silent for virtually the entire trip. The guards sympathized with him, but left him alone.  
  
Elrond greeted him with a slight smile, compassionate eyes, a warm embrace and the words, "Good eve, my friend. Do not grieve. We will get him through this.  
  
Thranduil pulled away, fighting the emotions dwelling within him. "I am afraid it is too late. I told my assistant to ready a company to journey west with him if he worsens or continues living at this state. When I visit him as he sleeps, I feel as though I am at his funeral. His elven beauty has deceased and his eyes show only pain and misery. He looks more dreadful when I left than when I last spoke with you."  
  
'Like son, like father,' Elrond thought as he looked the Mirkwood king over. "Come, we have a plan to concoct."  
  
~~~  
  
Their meeting had gotten them nowhere. The foreign king had already given up the potential that his son would live. Elrond was afraid he would journey west to the undying lands with his son.  
  
Lord Elrond sat in his study with his head in his hands. If Thranduil and his heir left Middle-earth, Mirkwood would surely fall into shadow completely. Elrond couldn't rule both forests and could not bring all the Mirkwood people to Rivendell. 'What am I to do?'  
  
He had to find away to get Legolas out of his current emotional statue. But how? There is little chance of the girl still being alive. Even if she is, Mordor is gaining strength and the elves would never prepare for such a battle. And a battle for a child not even of this world? 'I doubt many elves would die for that cause. . .'  
  
There was no solution. He could not get Thranduil out of his state like he did when his wife left. Then, he had shown the king that he still had his son and people to protect. Now, his people weren't going to save him. Not since going to shadow.  
  
If the Mirkwood people left Middle-earth, that would be the start of the end of the elves.  
  
"Ah, Elbereth, and it would be my fault."  
  
~~~  
  
Lord Elrond heard Thranduil enter just as he was signing the letter. "Ah, Thranduil, thank you for joining me so early this morning." He glanced up and almost flinched when he saw the king. 'If he looks like this I would hate to imagine what his son looks like.'  
  
"Anytime, Lord Elrond---"  
  
"Please. Eliminate the formalities here. This is not business, it is personal."  
  
"Yes, of course. If you would not mind, I would like to return when the next sun rises.  
  
Elrond felt like sinking in his chair. "So soon?"  
  
"Yes, I am most gracious for your hospitality and willingness to assist me in trying to revive my son, but I am afraid the pain is much too hard for him to bear with much longer. I wish to return and see him off while I still have that chance."  
  
"I understand." Elrond nodded in approval as he folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, and sealed it. "I will have your companions notified and readied." He handed the letter to the messenger patiently waiting on his right. "Urgent," he whispered and the elf bowed and sped off. Turning his attention back to Thranduil he caught the last of what he was saying.  
  
". . .have already taken care of everything. You have done more than enough for me already-which I endlessly thank you for---"  
  
"Thranduil," Elrond paused as he stood and made his way toward the king. "Thank yous are not needed and my duty is not finished. Do not give up hope. Hope is always abandoned too soon."  
  
"No, Lord Elrond. Hope had abandoned me. There is nothing left for me here. I-and Middle-earth-is better off with me vanished. If there are no other issues to discuss, I request my leave."  
  
Elrond stared into the wood elf's eyes and saw the seriousness in his thoughts. He sighed, saying, "Yes. Ready for your journey. Travel swiftly and safely if I do not see you again." He continued looking into his eyes until Thranduil turned and slipped through the doors of Elrond's study.  
  
"Hope never abandons."  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Thank you all. I appreciate your reviews. Please! I need some constructive criticism! I thrive on it. How am I doing? Yell at me if you really want for not posting in like two weeks. The next chapter will be up sooner I hope!  
  
Silver Starlight: You all know he's going to find Kama? Hmm. . .interesting. Does anyone else feel this way?  
  
Zoya: Thank you and I am really sorry this took so long! I just couldn't find the time to type it!  
  
Dragonlady: Yes indeed it is a different side of Legolas.  
  
Elven Frog: You must post soon! If I ever get chapter ten and eleven done I can finally tell people about your fanfic. But I can't now because your story will ruin what is to come in mine right now! I will tell them all in due time. Hopefully sooner versus later.  
  
Faerie-Elf: What is your overly active imagination telling you? And again I am TRULY sorry for not posting in so long. I feel horrible and I literally couldn't sleep. I'd be up trying to get everything else done so I could write this later. Yes, I'd be up at four in the morning. I think I'm pretty close to being grounded because of it because I keep waking my mom up.  
  
Little-lost-one: He is not mortal. His mind is playing games with him. He is near death so his body is breaking down and well, turning mortal in a sense. This will be cleared up in later chapters.  
  
x-silver-saffire-x: Yes, as I told little-lost-one he is not mortal. I will have this detail cleared up in later chapters. In fact, I will try my best to fit it in the next chapter because readers seem to want to know. And I'm sorry about the fluffy. It's all Chelsea's fault..don't ask.  
  
Itarilde: Alright at least someone likes the angsty turn. I am glad you will be back to check on this chapter. Sorry it took so long :(. Let me know what you think!  
  
Thank you to all my other reviewers! 


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: I am so sorry. I have no excuse for my actions. I have had a hard time with concentration and have made the mistake of writing four stories at the same time. Please, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Mirkwood was running smoothly and for this Eyroth was relieved. The guards were having very few problems at their new posts. The only problem on his mind was the king's son. He did not want to disturb him nor did he want him to die in his quarters. The king would have his head if either occurred, more likely in the latter.  
  
A few nights after the king had left he had gone in to find Legolas sleeping peacefully and a few nights later saw him on his balcony. He was alive, which was good news, but his condition otherwise no one knew.  
  
It was a decant hour in the morning and Eyroth was eating breakfast in his study, which he preferred to do, when there was a soft, hesitant knock at the door.  
  
He swallowed and announced, "Come in!"  
  
The door opened slightly and a blonde head popped in. Eyroth quickly stood and waved him in.  
  
"Legolas! Come in, come in. It is good to see you!"  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you, but have you seen my father? He was not in his study, at breakfast, in his chamber, or out in the garden."  
  
"You are not a disruption at all. I was merely finishing my morning meal. To answer your question, the king went to Rivendell to see Lord Elrond. They had important matters to discuss."  
  
"Do you know what matters involved?"  
  
Eyroth swallowed, trying to no stray their eye contact. "I believe the main issue was you."  
  
Legolas paled. "Me?"  
  
"Yes, and my prince," he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "if this is about Valanor, your father--"  
  
"The undying lands? What about them? Has something happened?" Legolas' eyes showed fear and Eyroth felt the other elf's muscles constrict from under his hand.  
  
"No, not exactly." He removed his hand and returned to his desk. "We were all expecting you to go. Your father prepared a band to go with you. Do you not wish to leave?"  
  
"No. It is not my time yet," said the elf before him softly, his eyes straying to the floor. "I only wish innocent humans---all innocent beings may have the chance we possess."  
  
"Yes, well that is not how life works."  
  
"Thank you, Eyroth." Legolas turned and left with a final farewell.  
  
'Oh, by Valar. He lives! And will continue to do so!' He filled his mouth with a forkful of his now cold meal and grabbed a quill and ink, furiously scribbling down a message for the king.  
  
He smiled as he completed it and went to seek a messenger.  
  
"Lord Eyroth." He was stopped by no other than a messenger. 'How odd that he find me.'  
  
"Will you--"  
  
"This just arrived for the prince. Do you know where he dwells for he is not in his chamber?"  
  
"Thank you. I will deliver it," the assistant replied taking the letter.  
  
"Did you wish to have that delivered?" the messenger asked, his eyes motioning to the scroll in Eyroth's hand.  
  
"No, thank you. Not now at least."  
  
The messenger nodded and turned in the direction he came.  
  
~~~  
  
Eyroth, similar to the messenger, was having a hard time finding the young prince. He did not wish to ask other elves for he still was not sure of Legolas' mental state.  
  
At last he retreated to his study to find his breakfast sitting on his orderly desk, waiting to be eaten. He sighed and picked up his try. A growl emitted from his stomach as he looked at the hardened, cold meal. He took the tray and withdrew with it to the kitchens below.  
  
The kitchens were vast and contained a collection of rooms with stoves, large counters and pots, pans, and many cooking utensils created by the elves.  
  
Dinner was brewing in the room he entered and the delightful smell reached his nostrils and caused his stomach to protest again. He continued through the doorways to one of the very last rooms where breakfast leftovers were left in the warming closet.  
  
As he entered he was surprised to find Legolas slicing green onions with bowls of other foods spread around him.  
  
"Ah, Legolas! Just the elf I was looking for," he greeted then looked down at the table. His eyebrows quirked and he asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was rather hungry for I have not eaten for almost a week."  
  
"There is food already prepared. . ."  
  
"Thank you, but I will pass."  
  
"If you would like something that wasn't served," Eyroth inquired grabbing a new plate of food from the walk in closet, "I am sure the cooks would fix you what you wish."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that. They have enough to do besides prepare my meal."  
  
"Well, that was thoughtful of out."  
  
Legolas nodded and removed a bowl of scrambled eggs from the oven and proceeded to mix the green onions in. The king's assistant also noticed small piles of other chopped vegetables as the prince added red peppers to the yellow and green mix.  
  
"A telegram arrived for you," Eyroth said as he held out the envelope.  
  
Legolas looked at it curiously and accepted. While opening it he asked, "Is this from my father?"  
  
"I do not know. It was addressed to you, not me."  
  
"Of course." He pulled out the folded parchment and slowly unfolded the first of the three folds. Eyroth ate, but watched the young elf out of the corner of his eye.  
  
~~~  
  
'Legolas' the fancy calligraphy read in elvish. He immediately recognized Elrond's perfect handwriting.  
  
I am disappointed you could not accept my offer. Perhaps there is  
something else we can work out?  
  
You are most likely aware your father is here, though he is in a  
terrible state. I cannot bear seeing him at his state. He has grown  
worse with each passing hour. You will soon see when he arrives to  
journey with you to the sea.  
  
I want you to think about the impact your decision is causing on  
Middle-earth, the impact which your people will face.  
  
I tell your father there is always hope. Hope only fades in the lives  
of men. He does not accept my advice, but perhaps you will.  
  
The thoughts the letter held traveled through his mind like a speeding train. 'My father is leaving? Mirkwood will fall? What decision have I made?'  
  
He folded the letter and placed it in his inner jacket pocket. He would refer back to it later.  
  
"Is there anything I can do, Prince?"  
  
"Nay, I need to think. Please excuse me."  
  
"Prince Legolas! Your meal!" he yelled after him, but the prince was gone. "What could be more important than eating for him?" he wondered aloud, turning back to his own food.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Again I'm really sorry. How is the story progressing? Yea? Nay? Eh? Let me know please! 


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Hello. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I have greatly enjoyed hearing what you all think of this. I have missed hearing from you all these past few chapters, but assume you have still been reading. I had a hard time writing this because of the absence of feedback. It you have anything to say about how the story will end, speak now or forever hold your peace for only one more to go! I might just have to end it very interestingly . . .  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Legolas frantically scribbled a note, trying to make it as legible as possible and quickly. He had not held a quill for what seemed like ages and found it hard to hold steady.  
  
". . . been a mistake . . . do not let him leave . . . I will come and sort everything out . . . please, Lord Elrond, you are our only hope. . ." He signed the short letter and rolled it quickly before finding a messenger to deliver it.  
  
Immediately after telling the messenger the urgency of the matter, he returned to his room to pack. He was in the process of folding clothing into his saddle bad when Eyroth knocked and entered.  
  
"My prince, excuse me for asking, but what are you going?"  
  
"I must go to Rivendell," he answered stuffing another tunic in his bag. "I must stop my father from leaving."  
  
"What? But, my prince, you are in no shape to journey to Rivendell. Alone, especially."  
  
"It is no matter. I can make it, but there is not time to delay anyhow. He cannot leave for Valinor and I will risk my health for him." He staggered back to the bureau and shifted through the clothing.  
  
"Valinor? He--"  
  
Legolas motioned to parchment on his bed. Eyroth picked it up and read it silently.  
  
"I received the telegram earlier. My father believes I have left already and is dying of grief. I cannot let him leave, for if he does I may follow."  
  
"Send a message back, he will surely--"  
  
"I already have, but I am afraid it will not arrive in time."  
  
"Legolas," Eyroth stilled the prince's hands, "excuse me for being so informal, but a messenger at perfect health will be able to travel father than you at the moment. Also, you cannot leave if your father does. You cannot leave this realm ruler-less. Look at you! Your hands are shaking! You cannot pack properly let alone ride! I know you want to feel like you are doing something, but it would be better if you just be patient and wait."  
  
"I cannot wait! He cannot leave! I am not ready to be king!" Legolas whispered as tears threatened in his eyes. He withdrew his hands from his father's advisor's and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
Days passed and no messages had returned in response. The prince spent many hours of each day pacing, grieving, and taking his anger out by practicing his archery skills. Because of his raging emotions and poor health for the past months, practicing seem to only feed the flames of torment in his for his arrows rarely hit the target, let alone the center, and left him frustrated.  
  
Onlookers would watch from balconies and windows, shaking their heads and thinking how hot-headed the prince had become. They discussed him amongst themselves and readily agreed he was not fit to be a king any longer.  
  
Eyroth heard the discussions take place in the corridors of the palace. The lack of faith in the Mirkwood people troubled him and he hoped a letter from Elrond would arrive to ease the prince's anxiety. The elves seemed to speak to each other only in his presence, yet Legolas was oblivious to their words. Not only did he ignore them, he truly did not know what the people thought of him at this point.  
  
After a week past, Legolas was seldom seen out of the castle. He spent much of his time locked in his father's study, only allowing servants with food to enter briefly. Rumors continued to flourish not only in the castle walls, but around Mirkwood and it would not be surprising if the news would soon spread to Rivendell and Lothlorien of the prince's behavior. It was commonly thought he was grieving once more.  
  
Eyroth was starting to become concerned, so one morning he decided that after his morning meal, he would demand the prince let him enter. He eagerly fetched his breakfast and sat at his desk, quickly eating.  
  
His plans were ruined when there was a rap on the door. Quickly swallowing, he bid the elf entrance and almost chocked when he saw Legolas striding toward him.  
  
"Legolas!" he greeted, pushing his unfinished meal aside. "What a pleasant surprise!"  
  
"Good morn."  
  
"What can I do to---?"  
  
"Eyroth, changes need to be attended to," he interrupted, thrusting scrolls of parchment on the desk before Eyroth. "Our kingdom is no where near flawless and we need to change that."  
  
"Really?" Eyroth asked picking up a scroll and opening it. "What do you pro . . . pose . . .?" His voiced trailed off as he looked at the writing before him. It was covered in detailed notes of changes to the system of palace guards.  
  
"I have written up some of my ideas." He looked down at the desk and lowered his voice, sadness filling his words. "If I am going to be king . . . I want to be a good king. . ." He shook his head and looked back at Eyroth. "Could you look theses over and let me know what you think?"  
  
"Sure. . ." Eyroth looked at the desk where there were over ten, three-foot long scrolls. 'This is going to take awhile,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I will leave you to finish your breakfast."  
  
"Wha—oh, yes. Sure," Eyroth muttered as he continued to look at the parchment in his hands, only to look up when he heard the door snap shut.  
  
He turned to his breakfast, but still looked in awe at the work the prince had brought him. From what he had read, a lot of thought—intelligent thought—had been put into these ideas.  
  
"Looks like the line of great kings has not diminished after all. . ."  
  
~~~  
  
Back in Rivendell, a messenger arrived and knocked on the door of Elrond's private quarters. A muffled acceptance sounded and the elf slipped in.  
  
"My Lord," The messenger bowed and held out the parchment. With a nod of his head, the ruler of Rivendell accepted and waved a hand for the elf to leave.  
  
The letter was untidy and the words hard to make out. The letters rand together and slanted downward on the page. Elrond looked at it curiously and tried to read its contents.  
  
Immediately, he paled, then smiled, "So the prince has finally come to his senses." Smiling once more at the page, he slipped it into his pocket after creasing it, stood and headed into the corridor to find the other king in the palace.  
  
There was no answer to the knock he placed on the door, but clumsy movement could be heard from within. Carefully, he opened the door to find the king packing—obviously for his departure to Valinor.  
  
The wear of the elven king was much more viable now. He seemed only to posses strength to do very small tasks. Elrond hoped the news would renew his strength.  
  
"You will need this," Elrond told the king, holding out a box.  
  
"Elrond." Thranduil muttered in greeting, not turning around. His eyes turned and locked themselves on the object in his hand. "No, I will no longer need that. I am not returning to Mirkwood."  
  
"Your decision might and most likely will change."  
  
"No, Elrond. How many times? I will not listen to you any longer!" The elf's voice was still low and without emotion, but the anger was starting to dwell and could slightly be heard.  
  
The half-elf held up the letter which now resided in his hand. "If you choose not to listen to me, then at least listen to this."  
  
"Elrond---" Thranduil muttered angrily, turning to face him.  
  
He held his hands up. "It was not I who authored this. It was composed by an elf in a desperate attempt to stop you from not returning."  
  
Thranduil eyed the parchment and curiously snatched it. His yes stayed on him until he had the parchment opened to its fullest.  
  
His eyes darted over the page and tears welled in his eyes. A small smile spread across Elrond's face, but it quickly faded when he saw the king's reaction. Thranduil crumpled the parchment with angry, shaking fingers and glared at Elrond, throwing the wad to the floor.  
  
"How dare you forge a letter, pretending to be my son! I thought I knew you; I never thought you'd do such a thing. But I assume you have done it in a last minute attempt to stop me. Legolas is lost. Admit it, Elrond!" He turned swiftly, packing at a more vigorous pace.  
  
"Thranduil," Elrond started.  
  
"I don't want to hear your denies, your excuses, or your pleas anymore. I am leaving. I thought you would understand, you yourself also being a father. But I must have had an entirely wrong outlook about you."  
  
"Yes, and I---"  
  
A knock interrupted the ruler's attempt to reason with the other elf. Still looking in the angry eyes of the one before him, Elrond announced, "Come in."  
  
The door opened. "My Lords." They both broke their glares to see an elf clad in Mirkwood colors, kneeling a few steps in the room. He stood and removed a piece of parchment from his robes. "King of Mirkwood, this has arrived on note of urgency from your homeland."  
  
He snatched the parchment from the elf's hand, sending his stepping back in fright from his ruler. Thranduil opened the letter and after skimming it, looked at Elrond. "You just don't stop, do you? This time you forge the signature of my first advisor?!"  
  
"Um . . . pardon me, My Lord, but I saw him write it himself," the messenger said nervously.  
  
"Ha! Caught!"  
  
"No. I saw Lord Eyroth write it himself and I would not travel over such a distance to aid a foreign ruler. My apologies, My Lord," he said, genuflecting before Lord Elrond.  
  
"Not even to save your own king?" Elrond asked the elf. When he did not respond, Elrond replied, "No offense taken. You are very loyal."  
  
The messenger blushed and stood again, backing even more so away from Thranduil.  
  
Silence spread through the room as the king recognized his first assistant's handwriting. 'What am I thinking? Elrond could not have been this accurate!' Tears welled in his eyes, time out of happiness. "My son lives!" he whispered, letting a few of the tears fall.  
  
Elrond waved a hand, dismissing the messenger with a wink of thanks.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Elrond. I really did not see this possible."  
  
"All is understood and dismissed, my friend." Unexpectedly, as he muttered these words, he witnessed the other elf throw his arms around him and embrace him tightly while muttering thank yous and apologies. Elrond stood there, uncomfortable and startled to say the least. He gently patted the others back until Thranduil withdrew, wiping his tear stained face with the back of his hand.  
  
"Well," he stated, picking up the box. "I now will need this," and the two elves shared a smile.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Please review. Only one more chapter left! 


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: I am terribly sorry. I thought I had this typed and posted. But I found my notebook yesterday and realized, 'wow I already wrote the last chapter' and 'crap I haven't posted it yet!' I hope you can forgive me. I was in Indiana for the weekend, came home for the last week of swim practice then back to Indianapolis for another week, then water polo started, and swimming ended (so sad : ( ) and then I left for Cleveland and was stuck in the blackout without power. It's been a hectic month to say the least! Plus I'm trying to finish up all the stories I'm working on and finish summer homework! And on top of all that I've been trying to apply for the Naval Academy and I'm constantly getting emails, phone calls, and packages from the capital. I'm also trying to squeeze in some time for friends and seeing Pirates four times. (I love that movie). Anyhow. . .really long author note. BE SURE TO READ THE ONE AT THE BOTTOM!!!  
  
. . .  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The elf forced Elrond the pack quickly without even knowing it. Thranduil was down at the stables not ten minutes after strangely embracing the elven lord. He thought he was going alone, but everyone on Middle-earth knew better. A king just doesn't travel alone.  
  
Elrond changed in regal traveling clothes then stopped to make sure the guards were ready, the cooks packed food, and the servants readied his and Thranduil's steeds.  
  
Thranduil was waiting, already mounted, when Elrond exited the castle after bidding farewell to his children.  
  
"You are coming along?" Thranduil's smile had been plastered to his face and unable to rid of it. Elrond couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You really think I would miss this opportunity? I also am interested to see the prince and if he is fit to accept my proposal."  
  
"Your proposal? Oh yes, that, well," his smile faded, "he has my permission although I will miss him terribly if he goes. . ."  
  
Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will only be a few decades, maybe a century. He will return."  
  
Thranduil nodded, "Yes and he will be safe.and on Middle-earth. I trust you, Elrond. I trust you to take good care of him."  
  
"And I will, for you know he is almost like a son to me also."  
  
The guards approached and Thranduil clapped his hands, "Then we shall be going!"  
  
~~~  
  
While Eyroth was shut in his study, reading over the many scrolls of parchment the prince had given to him, Legolas was trying to resume his ordinary life. It was harder than he expected, however, and he often found himself milling around with nothing to do.  
  
He brought on the responsibility of speaking at meals and meeting with his father's advisors. At other times he would occasionally take his quiver and bow to the training area to shoot. This wasn't for practice, but time to get his mind off how things are and how things used to be.  
  
Slowly, his practices dwindled and he entered the practice field for what he knew would be his last week. He had to leave the past behind and accept what the future held for him.  
  
~~~  
  
The journey was taking far too long for Thranduil. Elrond often found him pacing with anticipation to arrive soon.  
  
"Thranduil, my friend, rest. Everything is going to be fine. We shall be there by midday."  
  
"No, I cannot. The city is so close I can spell it."  
  
Elrond chuckled, "I did not think elves were known for their sense of smell."  
  
The king was not amused and ignored the comment. "I cannot stand waiting!"  
  
"The horses need rest. We shall leave by the end of the hour," on of the guards spoke.  
  
"Thank you, but an hour is an hour," Thranduil replied.  
  
"Why are you so eager to return? You do not seem a joyful eager as I expected."  
  
Thranduil's feet stilled and he turned away. "I am afraid," he murmured.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Thranduil was silent. Elrond actually wished he would pace some more, the sudden stillness of the king seemed awkward.  
  
"That he will not be there and I will have to chase after him," came the weak reply.  
  
"He will be there. You know deep down he will be, you just have been thinking about it too long."  
  
Thranduil nodded and turned, "You are right, but there is nothing else for my mind to dwell on. My son is my life."  
  
The guard returned and bowed before the lords, "The horses are prepared. We may continue on your order."  
  
A half smile formed on the king's face as he bound over to his horse and quickly mounted, yelling, "We ride!"  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas made his way to the archery fields for one last time. Grief was settling upon him from the build up of nightmares the past evening. Memories of his father were fresh and plagued his thoughts no matter what he did.  
  
His meeting with Eyroth later did not help settle his mood, either. Today they would decide on a date for him to be crowned in the near future. The thought of him playing the roll his father did not too long ago made him want to choke.  
  
No elf was in sight and the prince sighed in relief. One more peaceful target practice before his life would change forever.  
  
Sitting on the bench, he pulled his quiver and bow from his back. As his fingers touched the cool wood of his bow, hundreds of memories flashed through his mind. His father had given him the bow over a thousand years ago and the memories they shared with it were priceless.  
  
The elf slid to the ground, not caring if the dewed grass stained his leggings. He put his face in his hands, still clasping to the bow and cried. He let out all the pain he had been feeling for the past weeks. He prayed this was all a dream, that his father would appear and comfort him, that Kama would still be alive.  
  
He heard footsteps nearing him, but didn't care. He continued to cry and silently curse the Valar for making his life a living hell. 'If only my father were here. . .' he thought.  
  
A hand touched his back and its owner knelt beside him. "Shh. . . My Greenleaf, it is alright. I am here."  
  
Recognizing the voice, Legolas slowly sat up. Tears blurred the face of his father beside him.  
  
"Father?" he asked before turning away, believing he was hallucinating and whispered, "I am dreaming."  
  
"No, my son. This is no dream. I am here."  
  
Turning back to him, "but you left."  
  
A smile crept over the father's face. "I have returned."  
  
"Father?" Legolas asked again, astonished. Then a smile formed, "Father!" he cried as he threw his arms around him. Thranduil held him tight, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I am not leaving. I am never leaving."  
  
~~~  
  
Elrond watched from a distance as the father and son embraced. He smiled and breathed easier at the reunion that was long past due.  
  
. . .  
  
A/N: Aw, and a sad, gushy ending. There will be a short epilogue posted in a few days. . . depending on reviews. Then I will give you the name and author of the completed sequel so you can see what happened to Kama . . .*gasp* oh yeah, I forgot about her. . .Thanks for reading. Please drop a review! 


	14. Epilogue

A/N: It's been a long time! Took me about four months too long. Sorry to all my readers and you're probably thinking, 'it's about time' or 'a little late' or perhaps this is useless. Well, I do apologize, but I just recently found the journal because of a little cleaning and happened to have time to post. Hope you like this finishing touch.  
  
.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Legolas accepted Elrond's proposal to train with the Rivendell elves after a few months with his father. In his heart he still felt responsible for the deaths of the elves and Kama that had occurred months ago.  
  
While Legolas was away, his father personally looked through the laws his son had written and, with a few changes, put them into effect. Gollum was later caught because of them.  
  
Throughout the next few decades, Legolas trained and because the best archer in all of Middle-earth. He returned home, having found peace in his life once more. Elrond was more than happy for his growth and allowed him to return whenever he felt necessary.  
  
A few days after returning home, Legolas received an urgent message from the Lord of Rivendell informing him of the return of the Ring of Power, asking him to return for a secret council. Knowing very well his debt to Lord Elrond, he accepted. He was driven to see to it personally that the Ring would be destroyed by the feeling that he must avenge the deaths of his kin and of Kama. Lord Elrond knew this and chose him to be on of the Fellowship.  
  
The story can be followed on his journey in Eyes of Fire, found under the author Elven Frog. 


End file.
